Stealing My Heart Away
by Kazekera
Summary: Hi my names Claire and I came to the country in hopes of adventure and boy did I get one, when rumors started going  around about a  Phantom Theif...  First fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Stealing my Heart Away.

Chapter 1

There I was standing out on the dock at my home city saying my last goodbyes to friends and family.

I was leaving my city life to live in the country and start farming.

"Goodbye Mom… goodbye Dad I will miss you guys," I told them quietly as I hugged my mom.

"We'll miss you too Claire…" my mother said as she tried not to cry.

I turned around and picked up my suitcase and head up the ramp onto the boat, I turned around and waved one last time to my parents…

h-m-h-m-h-m-h-m-h-m

(Sometime later)

I yawned and stretched my arms toward the sky as I stepped off the boat with my suitcase at my feet I started looking around and didn't hear as someone walked up behind me and cleared their throat, I spun around and saw a man around 50 or so standing a few feet away from me.

"Hello, I'm Takakura and you must be Claire," the man said.

"Yes, I am", I answered. He nodded his head.

"This way." Takakura said as he motioned for me to follow him.

As we walked toward the farm he told me about the town and the people who lives here.

I was so excited about farming and raising animals that I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"But you don't have to worry because we'll catch him before he can steal anything else." Takakura said.

"Wait! What are you talking about…stealing and who's he?"I questioned.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Takakura stated.

"I was until you started talking about slugs," I said grossed out.

"We'll don't worry about it alright." Takakura said.

"Ok,"

We finally reached the farm and from my point of view it was "Awesome."

The house was a one level house with three windows and a door, beside the house was a red mail box and an old wooden dog house.

The barn and woodshed they both looked the same except the woodshed was smaller. And the chicken coop was metal instead of wood like the barn and woodshed.

The garden I knew was going to be a bigger task, it was littler with boulders, rocks and weeds and a lot of them. It's was going to take hard work, but I knew I can do it with time.

"We'll that's about all I can think of right now." Takakura said turning to face me "you had a long travel and you might want to go inside and get some rest for tomorrow."

"If you don't mind I would like to look around for a little bit?" I asked.

Takakura nodded his head "I'll take your things to the house you just be careful."

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I decided to check out the barn first. I noticed it was bigger on the inside then it did on the outside as I entered.

I spotted some hay in the corner of the barn so I picked it up and placed it in the hay holder so it could be ready when I went to buy a horse, hopeful it would be sometime tomorrow.

I left the barn and made my way over to the wood shack it was small but at least about ten people could fit in it I than headed toward the field.

The sole was good, but it was going to need a bit of work before I could plant anything, but I could worry about that later.

My final stop was the chicken coop it was smaller in the wood shack and instead of being made of wood the coop was made of metal. As I entered I was greeted by a little yellow chick and its mother and to my delight the mother hen let me hold her baby. Before I left I gave the small birds some more feed, then walked back out of the chicken coop.

I stood outside the chicken coop and looked around, beside the house I had seen most of the farm and I decided to look around town.

As I made my way toward town the sound of running water caught my attention. Making my way to the sorse of the sound I gasped when I found it. The setting sun casted rays of orange lights a crossed the water making it sparkle and the way the summer trees looked as the wind blew through their leaves make the scenery look like a picture.

"It's so beautiful." I thought as I started looking farther down the river, when I spotted a bridge. I walked down to get a better look at it.

It looked like it was brand new the only thing that I didn't like about it was it didn't have any railings.

"Oh, well it still looked neat." I shrugged as I stepped onto the bridge, I glanced over the edge and smiled, the water was so clean I could see tiny fish swimming around one of the posts the was supporting the wooden structure.

I got on my hands and knees to see if I could tell what kind of fish they were, I could make out a few sardines, one or two puffer fish, ( On my harvest moon game I love catching puffer fish they look so neat ) plus a few mackerel fish.

I then stretched my body out on the bridge, so if anybody come this way hoping to get across they were either have to go around or step over me because I'm not moving.

As I laid on my stomach I continued to watch the fish swim.

After I finished watching the fish I sighed and turned over on my back and looked at the sky, that was now dark and the stars started to come out, I smiled and decided to make a wish,

"I wish that my life in FORGET-ME-NOT Valley will turn out to be a great adventure,"

I turned back on my stomach I saw the moon's reflection on the water, I stayed there a few more minutes than I pushed myself up onto my knees then up to my feet I was about to head home when I heard a twig break, I snapped my head in the direction the sound came from.

"Is someone there?" I asked calling into the darkness.

There was no reply.

"Hello…is someone out there." I called again.

I walked closer to toward the woods on the other side of the bridge; I jumped when bushes started to move. Walking closer ( IDIOT RUN ) to the bush I was just about to touch the bush and see what was behind it, when something jumped up from behind it.

I screamed and fell down onto my backside, I couldn't see what jumped because it was dark, but then whatever it was moved a little closer to a break in the trees where the moon was shining through. I was starting to slowly bring myself to my feet I could make out the form of a human

"Hello, who are you?" I asked as I walked toward them, but before I could get close enough to make out the person face, they turned and ran.

I sighed and started walking back toward the bridge to my new home, just as I got back across the bridge, Takakura ran up to me with a Gun and flashlight in hand.

"Are you all right?" Takakura asked running up to me, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine," I stated cheerfully, He looked me up and down to see if I was hurt.

"Alright, I think you should get to your house and get cleaned up." Takakura said.

I nodded my head and went back home, cleaned up and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Stealing My Heart Away: Chapter three

It's been a couple of day's sense that stranger popped from behind the bush I sighed and walked into the blacksmith's shop with some mineral's so I can get my tools upgraded and hopefully he would buy some of them. "Hi, Claire," Sebastian greeted me as I walked in and up to the counter "Hi, Sebastian, I said as I smiled at him. "We'll what can I do for you?" He asked. "I was wondering if you would be interested in buying some Minerals from me and I was wanting to upgrade my hammer and axe?" I answered as I pulled a couple of the Minerals I wanted to sell out of my backpack and sat them on the counter so he could take a look at them and see if he wanted to buy them. He starred at them for a few minutes then turned them over and looked at the other side of them he set them back down on the counter and nodded his head showing that he liked them. "Alright, I'll buy them and you can pick your tools up on Saturday" Sebastian said. "Thank you!" I answered excitedly I turned around and started walking toured the door. "Claire!" I turned back around "Y . . . yes?" I questioned. "If you want to sell anymore Minerals bring them too me if you want and I will buy them" He said. A smile broke out across my face from ear to ear I nodded "Thank you very much" I answered. I turned back around and left the blacksmith's shop. I wandered around town for a few hours visiting people and helping out anyway I could. I was walking by a horse Ranch and that got me to start thinking of my place I would need to buy a couple of cows and a few sheep and foreshore a horse and maybe a duck. I walked about a mile out of town where I found a horse Ranch I decided to lean against the fence and watch the horses graze. I pushed myself off of the fence and put my hair in a ponytail (I know Claire in harvest moon doesn't put her hair up) and then I remembered I was wanting to try and buy a horse today but I guess it will have to wait just a little while longer I'm still learning how to run a farm and stuff. I got home a little after 8:45 and I was tired I headed straight to bed and fell fast asleep.

It's been three days scene I was at the horse ranch and now I'm headed to the stables to pick out a horse I walked into the horse stables and started looking around A few seconds later a man walked over to me and said "Are you here to Buy, Sell, or Ride". "I was hoping to buy". I answered. He smiled at me and said "Great, my names Tyler I'm one of the people that work here the owners left town for the day and left me in charge so let's go take a looksee around the place and see if Ya like any of them" Tyler said while smiling at me with his sparkling blue eyes. I blushed a deep red and stuttered out "Y . . . Ya Sure". We walked around the stables until I stopped at a stall which had a big white horse in it, its coat was as white as snow and its main was long and silky. I walked up to it and started petting it just then Tyler ran up to me with a shocked expression on his face.  
>"What"? I questioned. "I can't believe she let you pet her like that". He said with his jaw almost touching the floor. "So is she for sell"? He looked up at me shocked again he nodded his head "Yea, but no one wants her because of her attitude she usually try's to bit people when they come near or try's to pet her". "Maybe she likes me" I said as I looked into her eyes. "Maybe" he answered. A few minutes later I and my new friend Snowflake were walking home. Sometime later we were home I led Snowflake to a corral I set up for her around the barn so all I have to do in the morning is let her out and water her. I turned her lose and watched her run around the corral it looked like she was enjoying herself she turned and started running toward me but scene I was on the other side of the fence hoping she was going to stop there was nothing to worry about. Snowflake started slowing down a few feet away from me and by the time she reached me she came to a complete stop right in front of me (I own a pony and a half pony half horse and I know how scary it can be when they run at you) I let out a sigh of relief then started chuckling and petting her. Takakura came up behind me with a bucket and some horse combs so I could brush snowflake with. "Here, Ya go kid "he said as he handed me the bucket of tack. "Thank you so much" I answered while looking and checking out each one. An hour later I was just finishing cleaning up my gardening tools when my friend Ann came running into the barn with a piece of paper in her hand and a worried expression on her face. "Claire you need to come to the Inn with me now a thief named Phantom Skye left a note" Ann said anxiously jumping up and down. "Ok, just calm down" I said. Ann started breathing in and out slowly calming herself down. "Alright, let's get going" she said "Wait aren't you going to read me the note" I asked. "I will when we get there I don't want to read it a third time" she answered. Ten to twenty minutes later I, Ann, and two more of my friends named Karen and Popuri were setting at a table in the Inn waiting for Ann to read the letter to us. "Well what's it say" Karen, I and Popuri yelled in unison. "Ok hold your horses" She said.<p>

It read: "Tonight at midnight I will be taking the lovely legendary gold wine out of the Doug's Inn."

From Phantom Skye"

"What? That's totally unfair" Karen yelled! All of a sudden Ann jumped right out her chair "I got a fantastic idea! Let's capture him! "With, what? He can paralyze people . . ." Popuri said. All of a sudden a light bulb popped up above my head I raised my hand they all looked my way "Wait I have a plan! I said excitedly. "Ok this is it" we all leaned in and I told them what was up my sleeve. Ann leaned back out and said "Never thought of it but let's go for it! The rest of us leaned back in are seats then Popuri said "Okay let's all meet up at 11:30 PM half an hour early to prepare it"! Karen said "Agreed "!

Two minutes till midnight "Okay! We all set! We shut the light off and get in our positions! I asked. Karen turned from the window "I see him now! He's coming quick turn the lights off! "Okay get into positions everyone" Popuri said worried. We turned the lights out and got in are places I sneaked behind the counter and bent down behind it and sat there as the thief came in the door he walked in the door and saw the curry we had sat on the table he walked over to it " Ha, tonight I'm especially lucky I got curry powder." Phantom Skye said (yum my favorite . . .) Popuri started counting "3 . . ." Karen "2 . . ." Ann "1 . . ." Ann, Karen, and Popuri jumped out from there hiding spots and surrounded Phantom Skye. "We finally got you! Pesky Thief! Ann yelled. _Ann thought" where's Claire?"_

"Say surrender now" Popuri said! "Or else I'm calling the police right Now!" Karen snapped. "Ha congratulations, but however I'm a bit pressed for time, so can you hold still for a moment?" Phantom Skye asked. "HE's casting a spell! Quick everyone gr-"Popuri didn't get to finish her sentence. Because Phantom Skye yelled "CHICK BEAM FIRE!" Karen sighed "too late Popuri . . ." Yeah . . . _thanks a lot for ditching us Claire" _Ann thought. "Ha sorry, now if you excuse me ladies I will be taking the gold wine now and the curry powder!" Phantom Skye said. That was my cue I jumped out from behind the counter and shouted no you're not as I went flying at him foot aimed for his head.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Stealing My Heart Away: Chapter Four

He started to yell "CHICK B-" I said "Too late! Dumb Thief! As my foot collided with his nose. "Ow . . .my nose . . ." he yelled as he put his hand up to it. "Way to go Claire! You ROCK! Ann yelled. "Surrender or I will knock you out"! I told him. "Hmph I'm the type of thief that's dosen't say s-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. "Okay you asked for it"! I said. I swung my arm back turned my hand into a fist and punched him and knocked him unconscious all before he could react. "Well done Claire! You saved the day! Karen said joyfully. "Skye"! someone said worriedly. All four of us turned tord the door. "L-Lumina? What are you doing here? But I didn't get an answer". She ran over to the Phantom Thief and said "Oh no my darling Skye! I should take you back to Forget Me Not Valley!" Lumina said. She stood up and looked at all four of us and told us "From now on everyone! Don't go near my Skye ever again! He's mine!" She said possessively.

A few minutes later Lumina had Skye packed up and ready to drag him back to Forget Me Not Valley and we all headed home. ( Thank God its way past my bedtime!)

I finally got home twenty minutes later or so "Yawwwn ~What a day, I gave that Phantom thief a nose bleed and Lumina came and took him back too Forget Me Not Vally". SIGH "Well I just hope that stupied Skye won't ever come back here again, or else I will have to kick him again . . ." I yawned "Oh well time for bed!" I turned the light out and crawled into bed for a nice deserved rest.

**NEXT MORNING IN FORGET ME NOT VALLEY**

Lumina was sitting a her bedroom table with a book and Skye was still unconscious laying on Lumina's bedcovers. "Hmph . .stupied Claire she bullied my Skye." Lumina grumbled " I will never forgive her . . ." Just then Skye started to awaken. (_Why do I have to sleepin Lumina's room her room smells . . .)(And I never met anyone stronger then me . . .That girl from Mineral Town . . .)Skye thought._ "Well I have to investigate more information! Because there's no way a girl is stronger than me!" Skye said. Lumina looked up startled by the out burst. "Oh my darling Skye! Your awake how are you feeling?" She questioned. Skye looked over at her and said "Yes, I feel great beautiful, could you stay still for a moment please. He asked. Lumina started blushing and giggling "Okay" She said (_Oh gosh!He's going to kiss me! For saving him KYA!)_she thought with her eyes closed. All of a sudden Skye said "CHICK BEAM Fire!" There was a big flash as he said it and Lumina was paralized. "Hey! Why did you do that for?" she asked upset. Skye smirked " Sorry, beautiful but I'm going back to Mineral Town, so goodbye!" Her face turned really red as she yelled for her butler and aunt/grandma "Grrr . . . .Romana! Sebastian! CAPTURE SKYE!" still stuck in her seat. "Haha no use beautiful well got to go bye now". He said as he jumped out her bed room window into a tree and got away.

**NEXT MORNING IN MINERAL TOWN**

I was sitting at the Inn eating breakfast with Karen,Ann, and Popuri and talking about the night before last. "She was so cool the way she kicked Phantom Skye, and then that random girl dragging him away hahaha!"Karen said while laughing her head off. "Now come to think of it,who was that girl anyway Claire? Ann questioned. I looked up from my breakfast "Oh she's from Forget Me Not Valley, her name is Lumina and she's from a rich family." I answered. "Plus she has a weird tast in guys. I added. "Oh no wonder she liked that weird looking faced Thief." Popuri said. I stood up from the table "Well I finished breakfast, so I think I'm going to head home now and see what I going to do around there goodbye everyone." "Goodbye, Claire" they said at the same time making each other laugh even harder then they were. I sighed and started chuckling on my way out. I walked outside and looked up at the sky it was a nice day I turned tord the Blacksmith shop to pick up my Ax and Hammer I left there to get up graded on Monday as I got there I saw Grey, Sebastians grandson/aprentice walk into the shop. I walked in after him. When I walked in I saw Grey standing at the fire addng more wood to it I shut the door and he turned around to see who it was. "Goodmorning, Grey" I said. " morning." He said quietly. "I came here to pick my tools up I dropped them off here Monday." I told him. "Yea, my Grandpa said you would come by today and get them" he said as he picked them up from behind the counter. " Thank you" "Oh, could you tell Sebastian that I won't be able to bring him any minerals tomorrow?" I asked. "Sure" he answered. "Thanks again bye." I said as I walked out the door. I walked home and started working on my garden pulling all the weeds, watering,and ect. ( I already took care of the chickens and snowflake) My thoughts started going tord Lumina and her crazy obsession with that Phantom Thief its _CREEPY_! " Hey, Claire is something wrong?" I looked up and saw Rick walking tord me I smiled at him "No, nothing wrong I was just thinking." "About what the other night and how you beat the tar out of that Thief!" He said excitedly. "That and a friend of mine I'm afraid she might get hurt or something" I said worriedly. "Whats her name?" he asked. "Lumina I met her when I was a kid." " hmmm, you know if you want to talk you can come by and visit my Mom and Grandpa I'm sure they would enjoy it." He asked shily. "Thanks Rick I try to come visit you some time on Monday" I said smiling.

The rest of the day and Sunday past in a blur as I went around town doing a few odds and in's for people and going to church from 9:30 AM to 12:00 PM then going to my friend Kai's restaurant down by the ocean off the square for lunch wth Ann. It was about 2:00 when Ann and I went are seperat ways.

I was setting on a park bench enjoying watchng the ducks by the pond and the weather "Ahh . . . I love the breeze in Mineral Town, It makes me feel calm inside." I thought aloud to myself. All of a sudden I felt tired. "I feel a little tired . . .I feel kind of dizzy . . .!" I said sleeply as a figure walked tord me from behind the bushes then I blacked out. Skye smiled as he picked Claire up into his arms and said " Now to put her somewhere so she won't be in my way." He said as he walked away into the woods.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry for the long wait for chapter 3 I hope you like chapter 4**

**Sorry I have been writing Gray's grandpa's name wrong so if he's n my story later I probably will be calling him Saibara or keep it Sebastian **

**Review PLEASE ^ _^**


End file.
